1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to container trailers for carrying containers between a terminal and an aircraft loader or the like, and more particularly relates to such a trailer capable of supporting a container at a common roll plane for linear movement when in one mode and for rotational movement of the container about a vertical axis when in a second mode without lifting the container between modes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Container trailers are known which support containers on caster wheels mounted on a turntable thereby making it possible to pivot the container into different positions by pivoting the turntable about a vertical axis. Assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,075 which issued to Guyaux et al on July 25, 1972 discloses such a trailer, and is incorporated by reference herein for its showing of the type of wheel tie-bar and lever linkages that are used for controlling the steering movement of the wheels of the trailer of the present invention.